Challenging A Hollow
Margin was casually walking in the Human world, killing every hollow on sight. Every place his been, there are corpses of hollows everywhere, painting place to place with there blood. "Yuki would be mad again, my clothes are blood-soaked..Oh well.." From near by a person is watching Margin kill all of the Hollows in the area. "Hmm could it be him no the Spiritual Pressure is far different than his, nevertheless I should see if he has any information on the person I am looking for" The Man using Shunpo appears near Margin and asks him :Who or what areyou ?" "Shinigami.....Man, your really have the guts to just pop up and ask me Who or what you?" Margin faced the man and stared at him on the eye. "I am a hollow...Nothing more nothing less....So if you don't want your soul eaten....Kindly get the hell out of here?" He said, threatening the man Purinsu looks at Margin and then sighs. " Hmm I thought you could have some information on someone that I am looking for, but no your nothing but worthless beast I pity your none understanding of real matters." Purinsu starts to walk away. Did he just have to insult Margin? What's pitiful is that he comments on things that he should simply just ignore but he just have to say some side-comment. Pissed, Margin started charging a black cero on his palm and fired it to Purinsu. But then again, Margin knows his not your average shinigami.....so this wouldn't even scratch the guy unless his dumb. Purinsu using Shunpo disappears and appears behind Margin several yards back and unseaths his Nodachi Zanpakuto from his back." I will tell you one thing before I kill you, Once one's foots steps upon the battlegrounds of war all side become evil." Purinsu starts to run toward Margin with his sword in his right hand. Margin began to smile, even if this man had annoyed him, well atleast he can give him a good fight. "What a straight forward move...." Commenting on how Purinsu simply went ahead and rushes to him. Margin caught Purinsu's blade and started charging a cero on his other hand. Purinsu then releases his Zanpakuto."Conquer Hakuoukoku" the blade of Purinsu Zanpakuto turns soild white. "I wanted to see how skilled you are, but a Cero won't reach me Conquer Kokudo no Ouzoku '(''Realm of Royalty)." 1000 spirit particles leave the sword's blade and starts to enter into Margin Cero and despels it completely. " My 'Kokudo no Ouzoku '(Realm of Royalty) ability while it can be used for cutting its main function is that it can enter Spirit energy based attacks and despels them by overpowering the spirit energy inside and your Cero is no where near the level to where that abilitiy cannot completely despel it." Purinsu the pulls his Zanpakuto from Margins hand and jumps back. Margin's smile grew wider, the murderous intent in Margin was growing every second. "Then let's try that again shall we? ''Overwhelm.....Cero!" Once again, Margin fired off another cero-blast." "Fool Conquer Hei no Howaito '(''Wall of White)" A soild white wall form and protects against Margin's Cero with no damage done to the wall at all. " This ability defensive power is strong enough to completely protect against Hado and Bakudo Spells 90 and below so how can you fight me?" Purinsu jumps using Shunpo above the tall wall and shouts "Conquer 'Awaisuto '(Pale Strike).'' A large blast of greatly powerful white spirit energy is shot at Margin from the blade of Purinsu Zanpakuto.'' Margin started to laugh, the thought of someone thinking that he can easily deflect his cero. Yes, if it ain't him firing the cero, Purinsu could have just warded it off but Margin's cero is made from his reiatsu, reiatsu that would easily dominate anything, literally, its pure existance is made to overwhelm and destroy. Purinsu may have deflected it the first time but the second time? That is out of question. Margin's reiatsu took Purinsu as a challenge it must defeat, Purinsu's reiatsu is nothing compared Margin's negative and corruptive reiatsu. The wall shattered and went straight ahead to Purinsu, as for his blast, Margin raised his hand which wield the gauntlet too powerful for even Margin to handle once and released a handful of his reiatsu, again easily dominating the reiatsu-based blast from Purinsu. An easy explaination is that Margin's reiatsu is like no other, that it had adapted to Purinsu's own no matter dense it might be. "How annoying" The Cero looked if it appeared if it hit Purinsu but then he appears infront of Margin unscathed." 'Utsusemi '(空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou said Purinsu." He then jumps back. "Hmm your Spiritual Pressure is full, yet empty at the same time I sensed that your Spiritual Pressure was different to where was there every a time when another Soul was in you?" Purinsu is points is Zanpakuto at the sky." So I ask again you or who are you and then says Conquer '''Zougenotou: (Ivory Tower)" The Purinsu using Shunpo runs away the grounds starts to shake and turn white after a few minutes the ground erupts with a tower of white spirit energy from the ground level up and contiunes advancing toward the sky for one mile and over the ground covering a width of 400 meters destroying everthing inside. Purinsu looks for Margin." That Zougenotou: (Ivory Tower) could have maybe killed him if I use it in my Bankai but I only used it in Shikai nevertheless I know it did high damage to you so come out oh you never told me your name well I am Purinsu Kuchiki." As the dust faded, Margin came out with deep wounds, blood flowing out from them, further staining his clothes. "Margin Heart....And might I say that was a good one..." Margin appeared before Purinsu, grabbing his shirt and again started charging a cero but this cero was different. "Now....My turn... '''''Cero Negativo" The cero caused a huge explosion to the area, creating a big crater on the place while Margin jumped out, unaffected by his own technique. After the Technique Purinsu appears by the crater wounded by Margin Cero. "I will say that is a some Cero." Margin points his sword at Margin." I will only ask you this once and I except an answer of yes or no have you ever seen or heard of a Shinigami by the name of Haru Nakamaru?" Purinsu stands still waiting for Margins answer. "And I hate repeated questions...." Margin's eyes turned hollowfied, his reiatsu changed into something an arrancar would have, but it was still heavy and dense. "Beat me to it....Maybe I'll answer..." Purinsu then becomes very furious. "If you have information you should tell me but if you won't then fool I just carve it out of your body!!!!" The ground begins to shake due to Purinsu's spiritual pressure." Bankai Ameno Hakuoukoku (Celestial WhiteKingdom)." Margin is brought to his knees due to the the release of Purinsu Bankai's Spiritual Pressure and Purinsu's Zanpakuto is now completely solid white. "Come if you dare.'' Purinsu points the sword at Margin.'' On the contrast, indeed, Margin fell on his knees but not because of Purinsu's reiatsu but because of laughter. He finds it hilarious that Purinsu had become even stronger. Margins body started to shake so intense that every movement he makes leaves an after-image. With raw speed, he went over to Purinsu, his heel on top of Purinsu's head, about to hit it. Purinsu disappears using his immense Shunpo skill and appears a few feet away from Margin one he hits the ground. "Why were you laughing whats so damn humorus about my Bankai?!" Purinsu jumps back several yard back. "Just so you know my Bankai increases the four abilities you have seen so far by ten times." Purinsi Stops and points his Zanpakuto at Margin. "Here let me show you Conquer Awaisuto '(''Pale Strike) a far larger and far stronger blast of white spirit energy is shot at Margin. "Just so you know in Shikai Awaisuto can overpower a Hado# 75 spell while in Bankai it can overpower a Hado# 85 spell." The blast is about to hit Margin. "Bankai? Full-release? Hado? I don't even know what that is...." Margin chuckled, seeing how pumped up Purinsu is, but he was going easy on him all the time. "More stronger? Larger? Meaningless....." Margin raised both of his hands and fired yet another cero to intercept the blast. "Something you had used once will never work again...." Purinsu had failed to notice how Margin is keeping up with his shikai and bankai without even releasing." "Damn you whomever you are just telling if you about Haru Nakamaru already I don't have time to waste on you, Conquer 'Hei no Howaito '(Wall of White)." Instead of a wall a small white castle is created around Purinsu protecting him form the Cero and the castle's walls has no scratches on them. "You cannot win my mission is of too great of importance to be killed by you now here is something new Conquer '''Hakubanokishi: (Whiteknight)" A tall white suit of armor is created outside of the castle's wall and runs towards Margin with its long double-edge white sword. Now Margin is just playing around, fooling this shinigami into fighting. His gauntlet released energy-based chains, it circled the area and towards the armor. It then compressed, anything inside would be crushed unless Purinsu did something. Purinsu then divides the suit of armor into its max amount 1000 and now 1000 suits of armor are created up against the wall of spirit wires destroying 900 of them but stopping the wires cold and Purinsu then sends the remaining 100 at Margin. "While one suit of armor can fight on par with an average captain Shinigami the more the suit is divided into more suits the weaker they are but when you have so many its becomes a mute point." Saying this to Margin from the top of the castle. All the chains returned to the gauntlet, Margin grinned and walked towards the castle. Margin's reiatsu was giggling inside Margin's soul. The reiatsu was so dense anyone would mistake it for a physical object. Margin clutched his fist and punched the wall, and all at once it shattered. "Your underestimating me...." "No your underestimating my strength I let you break the wall of my castle just to show how weak your spiritual pressure is compared to mine and now I'll while you may have a speck a talent you lack ture power." Purinsu jumped from the castle before it fell apart and opens his right hand's palm and say" This Kido spell is a level 90 Hado and I can cast it without the incanation and can still control its immense power now Hado#91 Senjū Kōten Taihō '" the Kido creates several spears of light that are shot at Margin all at once and is too close for him to avoid completely. Who said Margin would avoid it? Kido is not something that could harm Margin, especially if it came from a Shinigami taking himself too seriously. Margin just let the light pass through him, reaping his flesh but didn't flinch. In an instant, he was right in front of Purinsu. He grabbed his head and was about to slam it on the floor. Purinsu is slamed to the ground but in an instant he is back on his feet dusting his clothes of. "To take a level 90 Hado spell and have only minimal damage maybe your stronger than I thought I just though you were a beast with no control of your high Spiritual Pressure." Purinsu raises his Zanapkuto. "Maybe you have some real power but you I have yet to show you my strongest attack." The grounds shakes the harder thus far due to Purinsu spiritual pressure. Now while my Bankai does greatly increase the spiritual force of '''Zougenotou: (Ivory Tower) like the other three abilities from my Shikai it still isn't my strongest ability this one is now Conquer Soudo no za Kokuou: (Sword of the King)." The sword's blade glows with a white light and the remains of his castle and suits of armor vanish." So what you think of my Spiritual Pressure now not brag cause I hate when people brag but I doupt you have fight against many others with my level of Spiritual Pressure."'' "Not just your level....I've fought a God much stronger than you..." Purinsu is too much over his reiatsu power that he didn't notice how much Margin's reiatsu is increasing, matching Purinsu's. And still, Margin haven't decided to release just yet. "Your still unworthy Purinsu.....Not the level of the opponents I have fought..." "Unworthly you say you still think what you know what to call a God you know nothing?" "What makes a God their eteranl life, their divine powers, their higher than Worldly wisdom no they are something you and I cannot describe something truly beyond words." Purinsu then using shunpo appears infront of Margin. " Now why say that I am so weak with this my blade is already at your heart." Purinsu blade is at Margin chest where is heart is and is about to stab his heart. "Please die nameless opponent." "Yes..You are unworthy...No matter how hard you try.." Margin stabbed Purinsu's blade to his chest and did not let go. From the wound from his chest, chains bursted, Purinsu was fighting a fake clone made of chains. The real Margin was somewhere away, he had created the clone during the middle of the fight. "Chain Reaction: Detonate!" The clone exploded, destroying everything within a large radius. The explosion wasn't as powerful as usual do to the clone being stab by Soudo no za Kokuou: (Sword of the King) for anything that is made of spiritual energy whether its is spiritual bodies, abilities or anything with even one cut or stab from where the cut or stab is made the spirit particles of what it makes from where it is cut will start fall apart and disappear until nothing is left." I figured this wasn't really him the spiritual pressure was originating from him or his clone." Now do you see my strongest ability it can makes anything made of spirit energy anything fall apart and disappear if it hits you." Shouting out toward a clearing area. Then Purinsu appears behind the real Margin using Shunpo."Found you didn't I?" Purinsu then tries to slash at Margin torso. Margin didn't care, once his reiatsu was used to this ability, its nothing for Margin. He even caught the blade with his gauntlet, and as his reiatsu was continuously growing and regenerates as soon as it fades , it didn't affect him. "That all you got? Pretty disappointed." " Really look again at those wound agains" The cut on his torso and his gauntlet were back though they were small but still slower glowing larger and Margin could see the spirit particles leaving his body." Regeneration cannot work again this ability as the spirit particles are leaving your body too fast to stop it and that goes for the spirit energy that is sent to self-recover wounds with regenaration techniques and only a healer can heal.." Purinsu left eye begins to bleed and starts to scream. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH no Haru NO!!!" screaming Purinsu as we cover his eye with his left hand but start to slash at the air with Zanpakuto. "What's wrong with this guy?" ''Margin's inner hollow spoke. ''"I guess I have influenced him....." His reiatsu also did but he was wrong noone knew what is happening. "I don't why but I guess his going blind...I don't even have the wound his saying.....And my gauntlet is still the same.." It was not fast-regeneration ability, it was simply his reiatsu growing every second. Then in a second a tall man with blond hair in Shinigami clothes appears behind and has Purinsu in a standing locked position." Fool Purinsu you never hit him with Soudo no za Kokuou: (Sword of the King) so thats why he doesn't know how strong it really is and your mind's trama is till that great well since you won't join me then I guess you will die." The man tells Margin his name."Hello I am Haru Nakamaru and Purinsu is nolonger able to help me so you can kill him hey I even have a idea you can stab is heart as that is his signature finishing move ironic Purinsu." Purinsu screams. "NOOO Haru! Margin stared at Haru, sensing that his some no-good character, he decided to stop his fight wth Purinsu. "Annoying....That should be your name..." Imitating a spear, his hand went through the air and attempted to to pierce Haru.